winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The phoenix revealed(dragonstorn101 version)
"this is the final episode of dragonstorm101's version of winx club season 2 plot the winx and the others are at the same story fire and they wnat to know how darkar was defeated "Continuing from the previous episode, the Winx meet up with Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta. Faragonda urges the girls to continue their search of Bloom. The Specialists are fighting against Darkar's monsters. Helia states that these monsters were simply a distraction, wasting their time. Sky agrees and they all decide to go find the girls" As Dark Bloom makuta, megatron and Darkar prepare to enter the Relix, the Winx are stopped by distractions. Wanting to use their Charmix, they can't because their Charmix power would not last. Tecna stays back to fight as the rest go on. megatron wanting to get the old codex after he was deceived by Vrak then transform into his transmetal form. Flora and Musa fight the second round of monsters, leaving Aisha and Stella to continue their search. draco meanwhile is cornered by dark Avalon,queen Myrrah, queen chrysalis and skorge they fight viciously but Draco was able to beat by having dark Avalon fly at him and he knocks queen myrrah,skorge and himself over the edge, while myrrah and Avalon fall down into the abyss, skorge was able to grab the ledge and see both of them fall down while Draco has the changelings transform and overthrow chrysalis with others following thorax out of the caves and Draco heads off to find bloom, a few seconds later a dark flower appears and a girl appears alongside Vrak who offers skorge her hand without hesitation he grabs her hand and is pulled up easily,Vrak then explains that he has plans for the republic and the winx after witches are defeated he puts on a cloak and mask and yells “COME FORTH MY WARRIORS!” Then several tunnels appear and bridges spring out then many creatures appear and start to swarm into the palace, while chrysalis flees, and skorge, the maiden, and Vrak vanish, with Draco using the light and dark clow cards to open a portal to Relix so he can help her sister and friends. "The Codex Pixies help out Aisha and Stella to find Dark Bloom and Darkar. They reveal that they have a second copy of the Codex. They present a puzzle. Aisha underestimates Stella, thinking that this puzzle is too hard. However, Stella, who is good with colors, solves the puzzle and opens the passage. Aisha and Stella enters, along with Lockette." Darkar, makuta and Dark Bloom begin the ritual, summoning the Ultimate Power, however Stella and Aisha interrupts the ritual. With their thought of defeating Darkar, he tricks them and attacks them with Shadow Tar knocking makuta in a ravine. As Darkar is about to strike, the Specialists come in at time, along with the rest of the Winx. Darkar attacks, leaving Flora and Musa to fight back. "Meanwhile, Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta destroy Kerborg once and for all after realizing that physical strength is more effective than magic. They then catch up with their students." draco manages to defeat megatron who had followed the others to Relix by opening a anomaly and have megatron be pulled in to it for since he made entirly of metal, he,scar and mata nui then go after makuta. "Flora and Musa creates a barrier, but as Dark Bloom says the ritual, Darkar grows powerful. As Flora gets knocked out, Musa can't hold on. Riven sacrifices himself for Musa and gets knocked out himself." tecna calls draco and mata nui to be careful for makuta might be stronger now. when they arrive makuta has grown stronger, and challenges draco to a duel, they both fight evenly matched, however draco then manages to knock him down for a few seconds. Darkar turns into the Shadow Pheonix, summoning enough power from Dark Bloom. Just as they are about to lose, Sky talks to Bloom and reveals that he believes that she is still in there. He grows weaks and faints. and draco thrusts his knife into makuta's heart(or where the heart would be) and they both fall into the protodermis, The love given to her, along with the memories and witnessing draco sacrifice himself for his sister, help break the spell on Dark Bloom and gives up the Ultimate Power, in addition to healing everyone else, draco then emerges from the protodermis with a broken knife, and has his charmix powers at last. "With the Ultimate Power gone, and the Charmix Convergence, Darkar is finally defeated, and the fortress begins to crumble. Everyone leaves just in time." however the anomaly that megatron was pushed into closes leaving him in the past, defeated. vrak with skorge escpaes as well smiriking in gladness. "The Winx celebrate with another end-of-year party, and, this time, the witches are invited, hinting that witches and fairies are now starting to become friends With the changing being all reformed Tecna and Timmy play a video game while Brandon, Stella, Riven, and Musa dance, Flora and Helia socialize," mata nui repairs draco's knife and gives sparx the honour to be the old codex keeper which he faints after words, he then tells him that they may see each other again and heads back to the palace of the gods and Sky and Bloom discuss what happened in Shadowhaunt. Bloom reveals that she loves Sky, as well and they have their first kiss. The episode ends with a picture being taken for the yearbook. it then goes back to others and are surprised of how they managed to defeat him and say they don't have to worry about them anymore revealing that this episode takes place before Winx club and the legend of metru nui. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 2 (dragonstorm101 version) Category:Moviesodes